


Game Night Incident

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter decides to teach Tony how to play Monopoly. The game reveals some things about certain people.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Game Night Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [positivity petition anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=positivity+petition+anon).



> first fic of 2021 and we begin with a bang.

Peter had played monopoly so many times as a kid. He had a few versions in his house as a kid. So when Tony invited him over to game night, Peter had suggested Monopoly which had Tony asking about the game. Peter was surprised that the man never played the game so that is how he ended up in Tony’s living room with Harley, Happy, Rhodey, Vision, and Tony playing Monopoly. 

“Okay, so the point of the game is to be the last player in,” Peter explained to Tony who was looking at the game as he was being explained.

“The last person to win the game gets the monopoly,” Harley said. Vision seemed interested in this as he had not played the game as well either being just born a few years before this. 

“So you want to own as many properties as possible then,” Vision said.

“Pretty much,” Rhodey said. The others seemed to agree as they began the game and Tony really quickly realized there were hidden rules. Tony was in jail for the fifth time when Peter brought out the houses and Harley cursed.

“So now that you have houses on your property what happens?” Tony asked. 

“That means he gets more in rent when you land on his properties,” Harley said. “It also makes getting a monopoly easier for the person who puts said houses on the properties.” 

“Oh,” Tony said as Peter smiled innocently. Of course, his kid was good at this game too. He had beaten them all at Among Us last week as well. Though Harley had been his imposter teammate so Tony shouldn’t have been surprised that it was the two boys. 

“Well then maybe I should put one on my properties,” Vision suggests.

“Only properties you own the full set of,” Happy said. Looking at his one property. Rhodey was planning on taking that one from him soon based on how he was talking.

“That complicates things then,” Vision said.

“Don’t worry at least you have some properties and haven’t spent most of the game in jail,” Tony said. Peter and Harley laughed at Tony’s pain. Vision seemed to nod in agreement. Tony just wanted to complain about the three of them. Rhodey was fairing well but he was going to be out if he landed on the wrong properties. So the game was pretty much down to Peter and Harley. Tony finally got out of jail as he went around barely missing Peter’s properties. Rhodey and Happy got out and seemed to look at Tony as if he would be the one to win. 

“We get if you lose, Old Man,” Harley said before he landed on one of Peter’s properties that now had hotels and cursed as he looked at his cash and realized he couldn’t pay rent. Peter laughed the evilest laugh he heard out of the sweet boy which made Happy jump. Harley snorted at Happy jumping as he looked at his properties and mortgaged them so he could still pay rent. Harley grumbled about Peter cheating as Vision took his turn before he was out leaving Tony who was just in by a miracle, Harley who was barely in, and Peter who was secretly amazing at this game. Tony rolled his turn and lost as he landed finally on one of Harley’s properties. Harley smiled as Tony watched the two boys play. Harley seemed tense and Tony watched as Peter grinned like a little demon which surprised all the adults as Peter was the sweetest. As soon as Harley landed on Peter’s property before Tony could even realize what was going on the game went everywhere as Peter jumped and vanished. Harley looked shocked as did the rest of them. He was normally the calmest person Tony knew. Harley looked at the game and looked panicked. 

“Hey Kid, It’s okay,” Tony said. Harley nodded. “How about you go sit down while Vision and Happy put up the game while I get Peter off the ceiling? Rhodey could tell you about one of his war stories if you want?” Harley nodded as Rhodey led the boy out of the room. Tony focused on Peter at the moment knowing Harley was going to be okay with Rhodey. 

“Hey Pete, want to get down and talk about what just happened?” Tony asked the boy who was looking for danger. His spider-sense was probably acting up again. Peter nodded before landing on the ground and moving over to Tony and hugging him. Tony let the kid know that the hug must be doing something for the boy. Tony let Peter hug him until the boy pulled away.

“Sorry,” he said. 

“It’s fine, Kid,” Tony said. Peter nodded as he looked down. “How about we go into the other room and talk about what happened with Harley? So that we can keep from having it happen again?” Peter just agreed as Tony led him to the living room. Harley got up and started apologizing.

“It’s fine,” Peter said. “I just got scared of the sudden noise.”

“I shouldn't have knocked over the board. I was just mad cause my sister used to cheat at monopoly when we were little so I’ve always been competitive when I play now,” Harley said. 

“It’s okay,” Peter said. Tony smiled as he reminded himself to get rid of monopoly because he was never playing that game again if it was going to make one of his boys upset. 

“How about we watch a movie until May and Pepper get home?” Tony suggested. The boys nodded as Tony sat down and the two cuddled up to him. Happy and Vision joined them after a bit and the six of them watched the movie which Tony had to explain to Vision as the other two of his boys fell asleep as they watched the movie, probably having already seen whatever they were watching before knowing the two of them. Tony smiled proud of the two of them and how they were dealing with the situation. 


End file.
